The Perfect Day
by Mardia
Summary: Songfic to Dido's Thank You. Michael's having a lousy day, but at the end he get unexpected news


The Perfect Day 

Rating: PG

Paring: Michael/Mia thoughts

Characters: Michael's POV

Summary: Michael's having a really, really bad day. Then at the end, he gets some good news…Songfic to Dido's Thank You.

Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries and Thank You don't belong to me; they belong to Meg Cabot and Dido.

Today is _not_ off to a good start. 

First, the weather outside is gray and drizzling. That's the worst kind of day, because you're never really sure whether it'll let up or not. 

Then Maya was in a bad mood, no one knows why, and she made cold, hard oatmeal, which I can't stand.

Then I had to hunt around the house for my English paper. As I was ripping the apartment up looking for it, Mia's limo showed up. 

They had to wait for 5-8 minutes, honking the horn, until I found it under a mound of papers, and ran outside.

Mia opened the door from the inside of the car and grinned up at me. "Glad you could make it."

I looked at her, and forgot why I was in such a bad mood. 

My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why 

_I got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_And I can't see at all_

_And even if I could, it'll all be gray_

_But your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me that it's not so bad_

_It's not so bad…_

But I soon remember why. 

My locker's being a jackass, and it won't open. While I'm struggling with my locker, Judith comes by and starts flirting. 

Oh, boy. I banter, but my heart's not in it. I get my locker open, and turn to face Judith. But my eyes lock on Mia and Kenny, holding hands, walking to Bio. 

Mia flashes me an adorable grin and walks away, Kenny's arm firmly around her shoulders. 

I stare after her, then finally realize that Judith's standing next to me. 

"Judith, I-"

She sighs. "Never mind, Michael," she says and walks away.

I bang my head against my locker and I groan. "I can't do anything right today." My head hurts now, and I ran out of asprin yesterday. 

Then the bell rings. I'm late for Spanish class. 

Oh, this day's just going _great_.

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay My head just feels in pain 

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today_

_I'm late for work again…_

I might as well have not gone to Spanish. I just found out that I got a C on my midterm. A _C_. My parents are going to freak. They don't yell. Oh no, they must 'probe the conscious and underlying subconscious reasons' as to _why_ I got a C. 

I'd rather have them yell.

And even if I'm there, they'll all imply That I might not last the day 

_And then you call me_

_And it's not so bad_

_It's not so bad…_

The one thing that went well was my tutor session is G&T with Mia. No matter what happens, Mia can always put me in a good mood. That's just how she is. 

If I had an accident where both my legs were broken, all Mia would have to do is flash me that grin of hers and I'd jump up and start breakdancing.

Unfortunately for me, my next class was English. And Mr. Matthews could put Barney, Big Bird, and Elmo in a bad mood. 

Within five minutes of walking into the room, I was in a worse mood than ever. Unlike some teachers, like say Mr. Gianini, Mr. Matthews has no faith in teenagers and hate teaching. A fact that he points out to us every single day. 

During his daily rant about the decadence of teenagers and their lack of morals, I was mumbling a mantra to myself.

Think about Mia's smile. Think about her eyes. Think about her laugh that makes your stomach do flip-flops.

Think about the Cultural Diversity Dance and how she fit so perfectly into your arms...

It helped. A little.

_And I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day _

_Of my life_

_Oh, just to be with you_

_Is giving me the best day of my life_

Finally, the day was over. Lilly and I got out of the limo, Lilly grumbling because Mia couldn't help her with the latest episode of _Lilly Tells It Like It Is_ because she had princess lessons. 

When Lilly's in a bad mood, she wants everyone else to be in a bad mood.

Which didn't help me any.

I went into my room, got the headphones, and listened to Nirvana's _Nevermind_. May be ten years old, but it's still a classic.

Around dinnertime, my mom pounded on the door. "MICHAEL! DINNER!"

I sighed and took off the headphones, _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ still running through my head. After listening to that song for hours on end, I think I'm finally starting to understand the lyrics.  

I looked over at the one picture I have of Mia, the one where Lilly, Mia, and I have just finished shooting the first episode of _Lilly Tells It Like It Is_. Lilly is jumping around happily, I'm laughing, and Mia's just shaking her head and smiling.

That has got to be my favorite picture.

Push the door, I'm home at last 

_And I'm soaking through and through_

_And then you handed me a towel, and all I see is you_

_And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue_

Because you're near me… 

Dinner was not fun. Mom and Dad were giving me the 'we know you can do better' speech and trying to analyze me while Lilly was grumbling about her show. 

Unfortunately, I couldn't leave until I helped Maya load the dishes. And by the way, Maya was still in a bad mood, and I had to listen to my parents discuss my apparent 'inability to face my emotions and problems'. 

Sometimes having psychoanalysists for parents bites.

I escaped back into my room, and I was about to turn on P.O.D's album, when Lilly barged in, without knocking, as usual.

"What?" I grumbled. I wasn't not really in the mood for Lilly right now.

She held out the phone. "It's Mia."

But I was in the mood for Mia.

And I want to thank you 

_For giving me the best day _

_Of my life_

_Oh, just to be with you_

_Is giving me the best day of my life…_

"Hello?"

"Michael?" Mia asked.

"Yeah?"

"Michael…" she paused.

"Mia, are you all right?" I ask. She sounded really…strange. Not upset, not mad, but like she was in shock or something.

"Michael…I just broke up with Kenny fifteen minutes ago." 

I said nothing. 

"Michael?"

I grinned to myself. Today wasn't perfect, but this news makes up for everything.

"Michael, are you still there?" Mia asked.

I finally found my voice. "Yeah, Mia. I'm here."

And I want to thank you 

_For giving me the best day _

_Of my life_

_Oh, just to be with you_

_Is giving me the best day of my life…_


End file.
